someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon X/Y: Alternate Ending
I'm going to try and get straight to the point. I'm lucky to know english because I wouldn't be able to tell my tale otherwise. I was a game tester, hired to test the latest Pokémon game to see if there were any serious bugs. Most of us still regret that we missed the game-breaking save bug at Lumiose City. It's been fixed for a while now, but we're still pretty embarrassed about it. Pokemon X/Y is a pretty fun game and I assume that you've already played and beaten it. If you haven't beaten it, there are going to be some spoilers, not that it's a big deal considering how predictable the whole plot is. I played through most of the game making sure to write down all of the glitches that I found. I made it up to the part where it's revealed that Lysandre is the mastermind behind Team Flare. There are a lot of older fans of Pokémon who were quick to figure out Lysandre's motive and to be honest, it's pretty obvious. Only a younger kid who hasn't been exposed to much storytelling would be surprised at this sudden betrayal. My experience and the reason why I am writing about this in the first place is because I found something that's now suppose to be kept a secret. I didn't mention this earlier before, but I'm using a computer in a public library, so that no one will know that I'm telling you this. It's also the reason why I will remain anonymous. It happened when I was about to face off against Team Flare's leader for the first time. Lysandre was suppose to originally offer the player a chance to join Team Flare. He discounted his joining fee because no one in their right mind would have enough patience to build up that money. His reasoning was because you had potential due to being chosen by Professor Sycamore. Some of the game's testers thought you couldn't really join him, so they didn't waste their time with trying. Who could blame them? It's been a cliché for a while now and you could never join any of the other evil teams in past Pokemon games. It goes like this. The hero meets the bad guy. The bad guy offers half of the world to the hero. The hero refuses and fights the bad guy. Hero saves the world and lives happily ever after. If you even tried helping the villain, it would usually result in a instant game over and you would have to reload from your save point. The truth is that our company was inspired by Shin Megami Tensei IV. Why do I know this? I overheard. If you don't know about the game, it's about someone who is chosen to become a samurai. He gets a powerful gadget that allows him to summon demons. It's possible that the horde battles in Pokemon X and Y were borrowed from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Near the end of Shin Megami Tensei, depending on the choices you make, you would either side with law, chaos, or neutral. Anyway, I picked the other option to see if I could really team up with Lysandre and was surprised when I found out that I could. If you agree to help Lysandre, the story completely changes. Shauna will enter the room and tell you that she overheard the entire conversation. She'll then try to stop you which results in a Pokémon battle. The same rival theme plays, and Shauna's team is surprisingly more challenging then Lysandre's. Her team is the same as the final time you battle her except they're even higher then the last time you face her in the regular ending. If you haven't been using experience share, you might need to grind a little if you don't have an effective team. After you beat Shauna, she breaks down and tells you that she doesn't want to watch the world's destruction. The screen fades to black for a few seconds and then fades back in and she's now lying on the floor. It's implied that Shauna took her own life. Your trainer doesn't react to this or show signs of empathy. Lysandre is also silent and he also doesn't say anything about it. It gets even worse. Tierno shortly enters the room and sees Shauna's body. He loses his comic relief that he's had throughout the journey and accuses you of murdering her. He rushes out of the room. Lysandre tells you not to go after him and that he's beyond saving. He has no hint of remorse unlike the time where he sheds a tear inside his base. Lysandre tells you his plans, which you should be familiar with, if you've played through the original game. He orders you to go to Geosenge Town, where you will be saved by the destruction. As the player is heading for Geosenge, he'll notice that his character will no longer have the same happy expression. Before you ask, no, he isn't demonic and he definitely doesn't have any empty eye sockets. His changed expression is a look of both anger and hatred. When you finally reach Geosenge, you will be told by a member of Team Flare that a group of trainers are blocking the entrance to Lysandre's base. Heading towards the base will reveal the trainers to be Tierno, Trevor, and Professor Sycamore, who try to make an effort into stopping you. They're the final trainers that you have to face off against in order to view the game's evil ending. The player will face off against Trevor, Tierno, and Sycamore in that particular order. The two rivals will scold you for your decisions. Unlike Shauna, they use the same Pokémon which have the same levels from your final battle with them in the game's good ending. Each victory will only cause your rivals to try and guilt trip your character. Afterwards, they disappear completely. I'll admit, I wasn't unsettled by any of this. I knew this was just a game and that it was just a interesting feature that was put in. It was cool to see that we were now taking risks and trying to not be as kid friendly. That's a lot of complaints that we get from our older fans. Those thoughts left me when I faced off against the professor, the final boss. Professor Sycamore tries to convince you to make amends and to stop working for Lysandre. You don't have a choice and can't go back. When he realizes that he can't convince you, he challenges you to a battle for the fate of the world. The professors battle music is different and isn't even avaliable to listen to in the actual game. It was his original theme except it sounded slowed down and depressing to listen to. He started the battle by sending a Bayleef at me. This was one of my favorite Pokemon and the fact that I had to fight this thing made me feel horrible. It was only at about level 30 and my team was over level 50. It took only one hit from my lead Pokémon to faint the Bayleef, and I noticed the fainting animation was slowed down. This applied to all the Pokémon that Sycamore used. Sycamore's next Pokémon was a Wigglytuff, which was also another favorite of mine from the series. He was even weaker than the Bayleef and at about level 28. I also took down the Wigglytuff in about a turn and when the professor sent out an Ampharos, I came to a very horrible realization. Somehow, this game knew about my favorite Pokémon. It was using all the Pokémon that I loved against me. I owned merchandise based off these Pokémon, and having to bring harm to these favorites of mine was terrible. Sycamore could of sent out a Meganium instead of a Bayleef, but he knew that I preferred Bayleef over Meganium, since Bayleef looked cooler because he didn't have that huge flower around him. Ampharos was able to get in an attack before me with Quick Attack, and it displayed this message: "Venusaur didn't feel anything." My Pokémon didn't take damage, and all of the Pokémon that Sycamore had couldn't even harm my team. It was impossible to lose this battle. After Ampharos, he sent out Zorua, then Growlithe, and finally, Latias. After the professor's defeat, he goes silent and doesn't even say anything. Outside of the battle, he's still silent, much like Red when you face him in Gold/Silver. Sycamore walks away slowly. After Sycamore is dealt with, you can enter the base and complete the game. You can still explore Geosenge, but you can't leave because the exits are guarded by Team Flare Grunts. Trying to use the fly HM at this point would only give this message. "There's no turning back." Other testers tried turning the game off after Sycamore's defeat, but loading would only take them to after the professor's defeat which made this the only time that a Pokémon game has ever autosaved. When I entered Lysandre's base, he thanked me for dealing with the intruders and that he hoped that I wasn't feeling any regret for my actions. He told me that everything was for the best. He looked pleased and then he activates the weapon and of course, the whole world is destroyed. The game switches to various areas from past Pokémon generations being destroyed. It starts at Goldrenrod; it's quickly destroyed. Next, in the following order, are Rune City and Saffron City. It doesn't stop; it continues on, showing more and more. The work put into all of this may have taken months to complete. When it switched to Viridian Forest, it was in flames, and I heard various Pokémon cries, which implied that they weren't going to survive. I immediately shut the game off and laid my head down to rest for a bit. I wanted to get rid of these awful memories. After a while, I told my fellow testers about what happened and it turned out that I wasn't the only one who was disturbed by the events. We went to our superiors and they saw that we were terrified. I was pissed off and mentioned how this isn't something that a kid should be seeing. Thankfully, the concept was scrapped. That horrible idea is something that's better left for mature titles. I don't intend to sound egotistical, but if it wasn't for me, thousands of kids would be seeing something that they shouldn't be exposed to. KRokon (talk) 01:41, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon